Shy Guy
Shy Guy is a reoccurring enemy from the Super Mario series, oft serving Bowser as their King. It wears a mask to cover it's face due to being bashful about showing it. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Shy Guy VS Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy Vs Jawa With Shy Guy Army * Waddle dee army vs shy guy army Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Goomba * Boo (Super Mario) * Mimikyu * Waddle Dee * SCP-096 History Chronologically, these timid foes littered Yoshi's Island and worked under Kamek as he tried to steal the babies for his own nefarious goals. Then, these mask-bearing foes served under an amphibious/crocodillian tyrant named Wart as one of his 8-Bits, aiming to conquer the land of Subcon, a realm of dreams. However, after Wart's defeat, they soon migrated to the Mushroom Kingdom, where they found new leadership in the similarly amphibious/reptillian Bowser, and they've been working under his name since in his ploys to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. They have also been seen working for others beyond Bowser as well, suggesting that they don't particularly have a true allegiance as a whole. Death Battle Info Background * According to a height chart from Nintendo, comparisons to Mario would make an average Shy Guy's height 3'3", or 100 cm. * Very versatile soldiers, having been seen as common foot soldiers, to sergeants, to generals, with various soldiers in the armed forces of Bowser's troops as well as the air force, with Pirate Guys also having a presence out on the seven seas. * Shy Guys also have some prowess in mining, being train conductors, archaeology, piloting many vehicles, and more. * They are also athletic, as they can participate in many sports and hobbies that require a good physique. Abilities * Shy Guys, first and foremost, are gifted in utilIzing many forns of machinery, vehicles, mechanisms, and artillery, boasting quite likely the highest arsenal and military presence than any of Bowser's other minions. * Shy Guys can also transform into thwir different subspecies, with a Fly Guy and Spear Guy being notable types it has transformed into on-screen in the Tennis games. * Shy Guys are also able to shapeshift/transform into a Fake Yoshi, which is an exact copy of Yoshi that mimics his movements, which is ultimately how they're defeated in this form. * Shy Guys have also shown the ability to produce fire, such as in Super Mario RPG, with spells like Drain. * They can also negate magical attacks with Lulla-bye and Doom Reverb, which inflicts a Silence status defect. * More powerful versions of them can also use S'crow Bell, which can transmutate others into scarecrows or mushrooms with Spore Chimes. * There also exists versions in SMRPG that can also use Somnus Waltz to put foes to sleep. * It's notable that Bodyguards, which are simply Shysters, a Shy Guy on a pogo stick that Mack summons during his fight, are resistant to, if not, immune to Fear, Poison, Sleep, and Silence status ailments. * The Shy Ranger is resistant/immune to the elements of Ice, Fire, and Thunder, as well as Critical attacks, which basically means he can't be instantly killed by OHKO attacks. * The Shyper can make swords rain down from the sky as well as is resistant/immune to Fear, Poison, Sleep, Silence, and Critical attacks. * Along with practically every minion in Bowser's Minions and Bowser Jr.'s Journey, Shy Guys can boost their stamina to be able to use special attacks more often with Rally as well as deny a certain attack an enemy is trying to pull off. ** They can also call upon a Mystery Box, which can give them a stamina recovery, a health boost of up to 70%, increase their stats like POW, DEF, ACCURACY, SPIRIT, and EVASION, decrease other's stats, and deal damage to all enemies of a specific type of Flying, Ranged, or Melee as well as having the ability to deal damage to everyone regardless. * Shy Guys can also summon a large bomb on a Clown Car to play a deadly game of volleyball with it, which can explode and has a blast radius of at least 15-20 meters. * Shy Guys have the ability to summon a squadron of Shy Guys manning Airtubs that carpet bombs foes from above as a Fly Guy. * Shy Guys can also use hammers for melee, as seen in Paper Mario, which can disable an opponent's moves if lucky. * Shy Guys may have a natural resistance to fire, as one of their variants, a Pyro Guy, are just Shy Guys that are set ablaze and seemingly aren't in much pain. * A Glum Reaper, a ghastly reaper with a Shy Guy mask, can cause an instant death attack as well as utilize lightning/electric magic. * A Greaper can utilise ice magic and inflict fear, which halves attack and defense. * A Spooky is simply a Shy Guy or Bandit beneath a cloak to resemble a ghost, and oddly, they are capable of flight and immune to fire when adorning this cloak. * A Boo Guy is presumably a spirt of a Shy Guy, and they can also split into two, albeit one is real while the other is fake, and if they are truly like Boos, then they are likely incorporeal. * In spin-offs, Shy Guys can recover from being crushed flat, and a variant called a Stretch Guy can also tank being squished in Yoshi's Island. * The differing colors of Shy Guys are implied to be nothing more than just that in Yoshi's Island, since he can Ground Pound and a Shy Guy will change colors for some reason, as well as in Jr.'s Journey, where they have the same capabilities beyond a certain color having some advantage against a specific species of enemy, like Yellow being strong against Goombas and Pink being strong against Koopas. * Shy Guys can trip a foe by running into them much like a Goomba. * Shy Guys can pull turnips and even larger turnips out of seemingly a forn of hammerspace to then chuck at their foes, which if we go by cutscenes in Bowser's Minions, can damage a Boo. ** The hammerspace might also store the numerous pieces of equipment they've had over the years, and might allow access to other forms like a Snifit through equipping their masks, since Snifits appear to merely be a normal Shy Guy with a gas mask. * Snifits are immune to poison, can shoot Bullet Bill-like projectiles as well as normal bullets made from "nightmares", and can even shoot things like ice and fire from their snouts and manipulate electricity. * They can perform melee attacks with jumps, punches, slaps, rolls, bashes, and flips, and if Mario Party and Sports games are considered, can ground pound and kick as well. * Fly Guys can sometimes spit fire, fly in the air, create tornados which can daze opponents, can swoop into foes to attack as well as generate electricity that can stun others, and they can also sneak up behind someone to surprise attack them * Spear Guys can extend their spears, charge at enemies with them, throw their spears as well as can throw a barrage of spears, as well as can electrify their spears while sometimes dual-wielding a wooden shield they can use to block attacks, while a variant is resistant to burns and dizziness as well as can spin with their spears to damage foes. * In Mario Tennis Aces, a Shy Guy could control time, create afterimages, and project energy. * Can utilize balloons in Aces which they can summon to float and levitate/hover in the air, which is also more proof that they can become their numerous variants since a type of Shy Guy on balloons existed in previous games. * Along with other minions, they could have a resistance to size manipulation as they can eventually return to normal size from being shrunken as well. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Notable strategies include: ** Hiding in wait to ambush as well as camouflaging themselves to have the element of surprise. ** Stealing away items of interest that are required for the heroes to progress as well as items that they use in battle to disable them. ** Using various sorts of equipment to combat the heroes and make up for their weaknesses. ** Summoning other enemies to aid them in battle. Arsenal * Over their many years, Shy Guys have armed themselves with lots of equipment and artillery, which includes but is not limited to: ** Slingshots ** Cannons *** Cannonballs *** Bullet Bills ** Spiked Maces ** Chain Chomps ** Bombs *** Normal bombs which simply explode within a short range and very large bombs with a blast radius of around 20 feet *** Bob-ombs ** Swords (in the form of a danmaku that rains from above) ** Spears *** Can throw one at a time or many in a barrage that rains down on foes *** Can extend for more reach *** Can be electrified for more damage ** Tridents/Pitchforks ** Knives ** Shurikens ** Rockets ** Submarines *** Equipped with torpedos and missiles ** Togetoge Iwas, which are Thwomp-like enemies with gilded spikes on their tops and bottoms ** Wooden Shields ** Airtubs *** Can summon up to three to carpet bomb foes *** Can also shoot large spiked balls ** Pirate ships *** Equipped with multiple cannons that shoot cannonballs ** Hammers *** Can disable one of an opponent's attacks if lucky ** Stilts ** Spiked Iron Balls ** A dino skull *** Grants increased strength *** Increased durability *** Speed Boost ** Mystery Box *** Can recover and raise stamina *** Can increase power *** Can increase defense *** Can increase the ability to evade attacks; analogous with speed *** Can recover 70% of the user and their team's health *** Can cause damage to all foes or target specific types that fall in the Melee, Ranged, or Flying category *** Can shrink opponents with a bolt of lightning, which greatly lowers their stats ** Likely more... Feats * They can heave Bowser against a long rope as he curls up and spins in place with his spiked shell, sonehow not gettinf torn up as well as being able to be in close proximity to when Bowser catches on fire and then also leap out of the way before he can barrel through them, with the speed needed to catch on fire being in the supersonic to hypersonic range; also, Bowser weighs a lot, so holding him in place and pushing him so far is a good feat. * Two White Shy Guys could hold up a Sniffle Thwomp, and a Thwomp's weight is almost easily in the thousands of pounds, with it weighing a ton being likely as well due to it being around 50 cubic feet of stone. * A single Shy Guy in Dream Team as well as Paper Jam could restrain Chain Chomps, which, even if you were to take into account the amount of empty space there'd be in a Chain Chomp, would still be likely in the tons due to the Chain Chomp being made of iron, and a Shy Guy could restrain TWO Chomps at once. * Can tank the crashes of their Shy Guy Airtubs. * Bowser's Minions and Bowser Jr.'s Journey shows that Shy Guys, along with practically every minion, can tank lightning. ** As for other elementals and attacks they can endure, they can tank fire, ice, magic, and sound-based attacks as well. * Can support the weight of 20 of them standing on top of each other as well as 4 wooden crates with an item inside them placed on top of every 5. * Can hold up large chandeliers which can weigh anywhere from 150 to 400 pounds with Bowser as well as Mario and Co. on them, with Bowser likely already being several hundreds of pounds, if not, in the thousands, as well as Mario and Peach being in the 100 pound range at the least aa adult humans. * Can smash through stone blocks and can't be harmed by Yoshi when donning a dino skull in Crafted World. Weaknesses *Shy Guys aren't exactly the most skilled H2H fighters, albeit a variant of Bandit called the Zeus Guy are able to project energy and punch and kick Yoshi. * Shy Guys tend to rely on their tech and projectiles, of which some projectiles, if not most, can be reflected back at them if an opponent has the means to do so. * Very clumsy, as they can trip over themselves in battle. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Soldier Category:Red Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Generic Enemy Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons